The Pretender
by fuckinawesome
Summary: Naruto, anak bungsu dari keluarga Vinsmoke harus menjalani hari-hari yang begitu berat karena perlakuan ayahnya dan saudara-saudaranya yang menganggap dirinya 'anak yang gagal'. Karena tidak kuat dengan itu semua Naruto kabur menggunankan mesin yang tengah dibangun oleh ayahnya. Namun ia malah terlempar ke dunia lain.
1. Chapter 1

Seorang anak berumur 8 tahun tergeletak di tengah hutan bersama sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yamg dibawanya.

Ia perlahan-lahan terbangun karena ada sesuatu hawa panas yang menerpa wajahnya. Matanya akhirnya terbuka dan dilihatnya seeokor beruang kelaparan yang sedang mengendusnya.

Ia kaget dan langsung meloncat lalu lari. Sontak beruang itupun mengejar dirinya.

"Aaa! Tolong aku!" Jerit anak itu sambil terus berlari. Namun naas ia tersandung oleh sebuah batu yang membuat mukanya menyentuh tanah.

Si beruang semakin mendekat, anak itu sudah pasrah. Mungkin memang sudah seharusnya dia tidak lagi berada di dunia ini.

Sang beruang bersiap mencakarnya, anak itu memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima sakit. Namun, rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang. Dibukanya matanya perlahan, sosok beruang itu sudah kabur.

Ia bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa, nak?" Suara berat pria tua itu mengangetkan bocah itu.

"Eh.. ya, terimakasih kek!" Anak itu tersenyum. Lali dibantunya anak itu bangun oleh sang kakek itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya sang kakek.

"Naruto.. Vinsmoke Naruto." Jawab anak itu dengan tatapan sayu saat menyebut nama panjangnya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak berasal dari sini. Darimana asal mu?"

"North Blue." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Kakek itu kebingungan. Ia tidak tau dimana tempat yang Naruto katakan.

"Apa kau punya tempat tinggal disini?" tanya kakek itu sekali lagi.

Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Kau boleh ikut denganku jika kau mau. Bagaimana?" Tawar kakek itu.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Naruto.

"Bolehkah?" Naruto memastikan yang dibalas anggukan oleh kakek itu.

"Perkenalkan aku Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hokage dari desa Konoha ini." Ternyata kakek tua itu adalah Hiruzen sang Hokage Ketiga.

"Hokage? Konoha?" Naruto tampak bingung.

Lalu Hiruzen menjelaskan semua tentang Hokage dan Konoha. Naruto hanya mengangguk paham. Otak cerdasnya mengasumsikan ia sedang tidak berada di dunia asalnya sekarang.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Naruto?"

Naruto menjelaskan dari awal bagaimana perlakuan kejam ayahnya Vinsmoke Judge kepadanya hanya karena ia produk 'gagal' dari ciptaannya sampai ia kabur dengan mesin yang dibuat ayahnya hingga sampai disini.

Hiruzen yang mendengar itu menatap Naruto dengan sedih. Entah bagaimana bocah ini bisa kuat menghadapinya.

"Lalu apa yang kau bawa itu Naruto?" Tidak ingin larut dalam kesedihan, Hiruzen mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari kotak itu. Dilihat dari bentuknya itu adalah buah. Namun tidak seperti buah pada umumnya. Bentuknya aneh.

"Aku tidak tau, aku hanya membawanya sebagai bekal."

Hiruzen berpikir itu hanya buah biasa dari dunia Naruto.

"Dan sekarang aku lapar." Ucapan Naruto terbukti ketika perutnya berbunyi. Ia langsung memakan buah itu sekaligus dan menelannya.

"Hueekk! Rasanya tidak enak." Hiruzen hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin buah itu tidak beracun?" Naruto milai ketakutan akan pertanyaan Hiruzen.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk memastikannya."

Merekapun pergi menuju rumah sakit dan memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Naruto dinyatakan sehat tidak ada apa-apa. Ia bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

Hiruzenpun mengajaknya makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku. Naruto menghabiskan sampai 8 mangkuk ramen jumbo. Semua langsung memandang Naruto aneh saat itu.

Setelah beres semuanya Hiruzen mengajak Naruto kerumahnya. Hiruzen juga menjelaskan tentang dunia ini. Tentang Ninja, Chakra dan lain hal sebagainya.

Narutopun berminat menjadi seorang Ninja. Hiruzen mendaftarkannya ke Akademi Ninja.

Keesokan harinya.

Cahaya matahari menyelinap masuk ke apartemen milik Naruto. Ya, Hiruzen memberi apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar ini pada Naruto. Karena Naruto tidak ingin merepotkan Hiruzen jika harus tinggal di kediamannya.

Narutopun terbangun dari tidurnya dan bersiap untuk hari pertama di akademi. Entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan kekuatan yang besar dalam tubuhnya kali ini.

Setelah beres siap-siap, Naruto langsung pergi tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya di akademi Naruto langsung duduk menyendiri di ujung karena tak ada satu orangpun yang ia kenal.

Tak lama muncul seorang dengan wajah dingin duduk di samping Naruto. Mereka tak saling bicara sedikitpun.

Seorang guru masuk kedalam. Kelas yang tadinya ramai kini mendadak sepi. Guru itu melakukan perkenalan singkat dilanjut dengan pembahasan mengenai Chakra dan bunshin.

"Ya, aku ingin mengetes kemampuan kalian. Yang dipanggil silahkan maju kedepan." Ujar Iruka pada muridnya. Satu-persatu muridnya dipanggil dan mendemonstrasikan membuat sebuah bunshin di depan. Ada yang lancar, ada yang gagal. Contohnya Uzumaki Menma. Ia membuat bunshin yang konyol sehingga membuat sekelas tertawa.

Hingga akhirnya kini giliran Naruto.

"Vinsmoke Naruto."

Naruto maju kedepan dan merapal segel tangan.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Kelas hening seketika. Tidak ada apapun yang muncul. Ya, karena Naruto berasal dari dunia lain, ia jadi tidak memiliki sistem chakra.

Semua langsung mentertawakan Naruto. Ini berbeda dengan Menma tadi. Mereka juga mengejek Naruto.

'Sepertinya aku memang manusia tidak berguna..' Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali duduk di mejanya.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu, hari-hari Naruto sangat berat karena ia selalu diejek dan direndahkan persis seperti yang dilakukan saudaranya dulu.

Hingga Naruto menyadari kekuatannya karena tidak sengaja sekali Naruto membuat burung yang terbang terjatuh.

Naruto baru sadar dan ingat bahwa buah yang dimakannya tempo hari merupakan buah iblis yang pernah ia baca.

Memang dulu Naruto lebih sering menghabiskan waktu membaca buku karena tidak kuat menjalankan latihan dari ayahnya.

Ia juga mengingat akan sesuatu bernama 'Haki'. Suatu kekuatan lain yang ada di dunianya.

Tahun-tahun terakhir ini Naruto memfokuskan melatih kekuatannya dengan sangat berat dan sedikit demi sedikit mempelajari haki.

Ia bertekad membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa dia bukan orang yang gagal. Dan ia ingin sekali memiliki seseorang untuk dijadikan temannya. Karena selama ini ia selalu sendirian. Kecuali Hiruzen yang sesekali menemuinya.

Sepulang latihan Naruto melangkah kan kaki kecil kepinggiran desa Konoha karena memang apartemennya itu jauh dari keramaian.

Matanya tertuju pada suatu gang kecil. Di dalam gang itu terdapat seorang gadis seumurannya yang sedang meronta karena ditahan ninja dari desa lain. Naruto melemparkan batu kearah ninja itu.

"Sialan! Siapa itu?!" Ninja itu tampak emosi. Naruto lalu menampakkan dirinya.

"Cih, bocah sialan!" Dua ninja lainnya langsung melesat kearah Naruto.

Naruto dapat memprediksi arah serangan dari dua ninja itu menggunakan Kenbunshokunya. Ninja pertama melayangkan pukulannya kearah wajah Naruto. Sesuai prediksi Naruto, ia bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah. ia meloncat dan menjadikan lengan ninja itu sebagai pijakan lalu Naruto menendang kepala ninja itu.

Dengan gerakan Naruto yang begitu cepat ninja itu tidak dapat mengihindar dan menerima serangan itu dengan telak.

Ninja yang satunya melempar lima buah shuriken kearahnya. Seperti biasa ia dengan mudah menghindar itu semua.

Serangan demi serangan terus dilancarkan dua ninja itu. Naruto bisa menghindarinya namun saat ini staminanya sudah mulai habis.

Karena minimnya pengalaman bertarung, membuat Naruto banyak melakukan gerakan yang sia-sia. Sedangkan yang menjadi lawannya mungkin sudah setingkat Jounin yang pengalamannya tentu lebih banyak.

Bukan hal yang mudah bagi Jounin itu untuk mengalahkan murid akademi sepertinya. Ya walaupun mereka sempat kaget karena Naruto bisa menghindari serangan mereka.

Ninja itu merapalkan sebuah segel tangan. Ia sudah bosan bermain-main dengan Naruto.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu!"

DEG!

Tubuh Naruto seakan mati rasa. Namun ia masih memiliki kesadarannya. Itu menandakan ia tidak terkena genjutsu namun tubuhnya tak dapat digerakan.

"Bereskan bocah itu jangan sampai ada saksi mata!" Ucap pemimpin ninja itu. Lalu ia pergi membawa gadis itu.

Gadis itu meronta-ronta dan berteriak minta tolong. Naruto yang melihat itu berusaha sekuat mungkin bergeral namun apa daya.

'Aku harus bisa menyelamatkannya.. setidaknya aku bisa berguna walaupun sekali saja!' Batin Naruto.

Salah satu ninja mengeluarkan kunainya dan bersiap menghunuskannya pada Naruto.

"To..tolong.." Ujar gadis itu lemah lalu pingsan. Air matanyapun jatuh.

"HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak sangat kencang. Muncul aura intimidasi yang sangat kuat dari tubuh Naruto.

Dua ninja itupun ketakutan, kakinya bergetar hebat lalu mereka pingsan dengan mata terbuka.

Sedangkan sang pemimpin mereka hanya terjatuh tidak pingsan.

'A.. apa-apaan bocah itu!' Batinnya.

Lalu Naruto berjalan kearah ninja yang tersisa.

"Lepaskan dia!" Dengan emosi Naruto meninju ninja itu dengan kuat hingga ia pingsan.

Setelah semua itu Naruto membawa gadis itu kerumah sakit Konoha dan meninggalkannya disana.

Ia harus pulang sekarang untuk bersiap untuk ujian kelulusan besok.

Bersambung.

Yaw! Sebelumnya maaf saya harus hapus cerita yang sebelumnya. Yaa karena saya bingung XD maklum cerita itu asal bikin tanpa mikir apapun, asal tulis aja yang mana itu malah bikin bingung.

Dan sekarang saya bawain cerita baru. Dengan tema yang mirip dan ya seengganya ga asal nulis kaya waktu itu. Anggap ini pengganti cerita yang kemarin. Mau dibaca silahkan, ga mau ya gapapa XD

Sebenarnya saya tidak berniat mempublish fic ini. Jadi kemarin saya sempet publish fic lain. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir saya lebih memilih menggarap yang ini terlebih dahulu.

Yaudah, segitu aja dulu. Semoga cerita ini bisa lebih baik. Babay!


	2. Chapter 2

The Pretender

Preview chapter sebelumnya.

Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang hendak diculik oleh ninja lain. Ia tanpa sadar mengeluarkan Haoshoku Haki miliknya.

Chapter 2

Sepasang mata tengah melihat pertarungan antara tiga orang ninja melawan satu anak kecil.

Ia sangat terkejut melihat bagaimana bocah itu dapat mengalahkan ketiga shinobi itu.

Ia langsung mengeluarkan den den mushi miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Judge-sama! Anda tidak akan percaya ini!"

'Ya ada apa?'

"Naruto! Naruto!"

'Ada apa dengan anak itu?'

"Di..dia baru saja menggunakan Haoshoku Haki!"

Di sebrang dunia sana Judge langsung berdiri, ia tak percaya bahwa Naruto anak yang diremehkannya memiliki kekuatan semacam itu.

Saat hendak berbicara kembali sambungan den den mushi itu langsung terputus. Pria berbadan itu langsung menggebrak mejanya.

Kembali ketempat pria yang mengawasinya tadi, pria itu sudah lumpuh ditangan seorang ninja dari Konoha. Atau dunia lebih mengenalnya sebagai Copy Ninja Kakashi.

Kakashipun langsung menghilang dengan sunshinnya, tak lupa ia membawa orang itu.

Setelah memberikan orang itu pada Morino Ibiki untuk diselidiki Kakashi langsung menemui Hokage untuk melapor.

Ia mengetuk pintu ruang Hokage.

"Masuklah.." Ucap Hiruzen. Kakashipun memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ada apa Kakashi?"

"Saya ingin melapor Sandaime-sama.. Ini mengenai Naruto, anak yang anda bawa."

"Lanjutkan." Hiruzen kini tampak lebih serius.

"Naruto berhasil mengalahkan tiga penyusup dari desa lain." Penjelasan Kakashi ini membuat Hiruzen tidak percaya. Ia menunggu penjelasan Kakashi lebih jelasnya.

"Entah bagaimana, Naruto bisa mengeluarkan killing intens yang sangat kuat, bahkan membuat penyusup itu pingsan." Lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Naruto tidak memiliki sistem chakra." Hiruzen tampak terkejut.

"Sayapun tidak tau Sandaime-sama. Dan sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengikuti Naruto dari dunianya, dirinya terus mengawasi Naruto. Ia juga terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang menggunakan alat ini.." Kakashi memberikan den den mushi dari orang misterius itu.

"Apa ini?" Hiruzen menatap aneh kearah benda berbentuk siput itu.

"Aku tidak yakin.. tapi sepertinya itu merupakan alat komunikasi jarak jauh."

"Kau simpan Kakashi, jawablah jika ada yang menghubungi kembali. Dan awasi terus orang itu!" Perintah Hiruzen.

"Dimengerti Sandaime-sama." Kakashi langsung menghilang dengan sunshin miliknya.

Hiruzen kembali menghisap tembakaunya. Ia terpikir mengenai Naruto. Bagaimana bisa dia mengalahkan tiga orang penyusup sendirian.

"Kau penuh misteri Naruto.. Tapi aku percaya padamu.." Ujar Hiruzen entah pada siapa.

Naruto memang belum memberi tahu siapapun mengenai kekuatannya itu. Ia menunggu sebuah moment yang pas.

Seorang gadis bersurai blonde membuka matanya. Mata lavendernya itu menampilkan kekhawatiran, napasnya terengah-engah. Ia baru saja bermimpi buruk. Namun yang paling buruk dari mimpinya adalah dimana mimpinya pasti menjadi kenyataan.

Ia melihat sebuah medan perang yang begitu besar di Konoha ini. Banyak orang akan kehilangan nyawanya. Dan dalam mimpinya seorang pemuda akan mati dipelukannya.

Ia mengangis.

Kabar mengenai Naruto mengalahkan tiga orang penyusup telah sampai kepada para tetua dan petinggi desa. Kini mereka tengah berkumpul dan membicarakan Naruto.

Ibiki maju menjelaskan mengenai hasil investigasinya terhadap anak buah Judge.

"Seperti yang kita tau, Naruto bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Berdasarkan investigasiku, ia berasal dari dunia dimana dunia itu didominasi oleh laut sehingga banyak sekali bajak laut disana."

Semua orang masih memperhatikan Ibiki yang berbicara dengan seksama.

"Naruto adalah anak dari keluaraga Vinsmoke, anak dari pemimpin Germa 66. Germa 66 ini merupakan sebuah pasukan tempur dari kerajaan Germa. Dengan kekuatannya mereka bisa menghancurkan negara dalam hitungan jam."

Penjelasan Ibiki kali ini sukses membuat semuanya kaget, Naruto ini berasal dari keluarga yang berbahaya.

"Bukan hanya Germa. Masih banyak orang kuat di dunia itu. Yang menjadi masalah terbesar saat ini adalah Vinsmoke Judge, ayah dari Naruto. Ia sedang mengembangkan sebuah alat untuk mencari sumber daya diberbagai tempat. Dan sekarang alat itu malah menghubungkan dunia mereka dan dunia kita." Jelas Ibiki.

Keadaan hening ketika Ibiki selesai berbicara.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto tinggal disini." Seorang wanita tua angkat bicara memecah keheningan.

"Aku setuju dengan Koharu." Pak tua yang menggunakan kacamata itu setuju dengan usul dari Koharu.

"Tidak, Naruto tetap tinggal di desa ini! Dia tidak berbahaya dan dia hanya anak-anak!" Kali ini Hiruzen yang berbicara.

"Anak kecil yang mengalahkan ninja yang berhasil menyusup ke desa kita? Jangan biarkan perasaan pribadimu itu Hiruzen! Kau tidak ingat sikapmu yang seperti itu membuat Orochimaru berhasil kabur?!" Pernyataan Koharu sukses membungkam mulut Hiruzen.

"Naruto tetap disini! Dia dalam pengawasan ku!" Seorang pria paruh baya dengan mata kanannya yang tertutup itu tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Danzo?!" Semua yang ada diruangan tampak terkejut melihat kehadiran Danzo.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menjadi pengikutmu. Dia tanggung jawabku secara langsung!" Setelah mengucapkan itu Hiruzen keluar dari ruangan itu.

Danzo hanya geram melihat Hiruzen seperti itu.

Hiruzen berjalan-jalan disekitar desa malam ini. Banyak warga yang berhenti sebentar untuk menyapanya.

Lalu ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal, yaitu Naruto. Narutopun melihat Hiruzen dan langsung berlari kearahnya.

"Jiji!"

"Hey Naruto, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik! Tapi aku lapar." Jawab Naruto disertai cengirannya.

"Yasudah, ayo aku traktir ramen."

Merekapun pergi menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku dan langsung memesan. Seperti biasa Naruto memesan ramen dengan ukuran jumbo.

"Bagaimana persiapan untuk besok Naruto?" Hiruzen memulai percakapan sambil melahap mienya perlahan.

"Swegwalanya swudah swiap.. ahh tenang saja jiji!" Jawab Naruto dengan mulut penuh akan mie.

"Berjuanglah Naruto, aku yakin padamu!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk, ia melanjutkan kembali acara makannya.

Setelah selesai acara makan mereka bersiap untuk pulang.

"Satu hal lagi jiji, bolehkah aku memiliki tanto?"

Ujian Kelulusan.

Naruto sudah siap pergi, ia bersemangat sekali pagi ini. Penampilannya sekarang sama seperti biasanya kaos hitam pendek dan celana pendek berwarna hitam juga. Yang membedakan adalah terdapat sebuah tanto dipunggungnya.

Ya, Hiruzen mengizinkan Naruto memiliki tanto.

Seluruh murid akademi sudah berkumpul dilapangan sekarang. Terlihat para murid akademi memakai ikat kepala berwarna putih dikepala mereka.

Semua terlihat bingung akan seperti apa bentuk ujian kali ini.

Lalu datang tiga orang Jonin yaitu Hayate Gekko, Izumo Kamizuki, dan Kotetsu Hagane lengkap dengan sebuah papan target di dada mereka.

"Jika kalian ingin lulus dan menjadi seorang genin, kalian harus melewati ketiga orang di depan kalian ini. Kalian cukup menghancurkan papan target yang ada di dada mereka. Dan diakhir kalian harus mengalahkan boss untuk mengambil ikat kepala kalian. Yang kembali tanpa ikat kepala dinyatakan tidak lulus! Kalian mengerti?" Jelas Iruka.

"Ya!" Jawab seluruh murid bersamaan.

"Waktu kalian 24 jam dari sekarang, kalian boleh membentuk sebuah tim jika kalian ingin. Waktu dimulai setelah aku bilang mulai.." Iruka menjeda perkataannya. Ketiga Jonin itu langsung menghilang dengan sunshinnya masuk kedalam hutan.

"Ya! mulai!"

Seluruh murid akademi langsung melesat masuk kedalam hutan. Kecuali Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Mereka memilih berjalan santai masuk kedalam hutan.

"Kau mau bekerja sama, Shikamaru?" tawar Naruto.

"Ya, kenapa tidak? lagipula jika aku sendiri akan sangat merepotkan.." Shikamaru setuju akan usulan Naruto.

Akhirnya dua jenius itu bersatu dalam satu tim.

Kini kita berpindah ketempat Menma dan Sasuke. Mereka sedang meloncat-loncat dari dahan ke dahan.

"Hey teme! aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" Menma mempercepat gerakannya sehingga dirinya memimpin didepan.

"Cih!" Sasuke yang kesalpun mulai menyusul Menma.

Saat mereka melompat kaki Menma tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah ranjau yang mana mengaktifkan sebuah kertas peledak.

DUAR!

Sebuah ledakan tercipta Menma dan Sasukepun terpental karenanya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak melihat jalan?" Sasuke mencengkram kerah jaket Menma.

"Ya mana aku tau!" Menmapun balik mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke.

Keduanya saling beradu pendapat. Sampai lima buah shuriken melesat kearah mereka.

Dengan kompak mereka menghindar dari serangan itu. Lalu munculah sosok Izumo dihadapan mereka.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya langkah kalian harus berhenti disini." Ujar Izumo sambil tersenyum.

Kembali ketempat Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Setelah mendengar bunyi ledakan mereka mempercepat langkahnya menuju sumber bunyi ledakan itu.

"Hati-hati Shikamaru, banyak jebakan disini." Ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan sekitar.

"Ya, aku tau Naruto." Shikamarupun sama waspadanya seperti Naruto.

"Kalian cukup hebat menyadari jebakan-jebakan ini." Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

Suara itu berasal dari Hayate yang berada di atas pohon. Hayate langsung meloncat turun.

"Apa kalian masih ingin melanjutkan perjalanan?" tanya Hayate.

Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu cobalah lolos dari sini." Hayate mencabut katananya dan langsung melesat menuju Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Bersambung!

Yello lads! Mau bilang aja nih ujian kelulusan akademinya saya bikin ga sama kayak di canon. Hehe. Tapi konsepnya sama kayak ujian kelulusan yang ada dianime Boruto.

Juga sosok Naruto disini itu diperankan oleh Uzumaki Menma ya buat yang bertanya.

Maaf kalo cerita saya ini membingungkan atau aneh, saya sebisa mungkin memperbaiki alur dan sebagainnya agar bisa dimengerti nantinya.

Terakhir terimakasih banyak buat yang udah mendukung fic ini! Semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian.

Tetep kasih saya kritik beserta masukan dan sarannya. Sekian.


	3. Chapter 3

The Pretender

Preview chapter sebelumnya.

Naruto bukan seorang diri yang datang dari dunianya, anak buah yang diutus ayahnya ternyata mengikutinya.

Seorang gadis melihat masa depan yang mengerikan.

Ujian kelulusanpun sudah dimulai!

Chapter 3

Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang menghadapi Hayate, Sasuke dan Menma menghadapi Izumo. Sementara murid akademi yang lain berpencar, para siswi berjalan bersama, sisanya berjalan sendiri-sendiri.

"Siapa yang butuh tim, kita berdua saja sudah cukup. Benar kan Akamaru?" Kiba berjalan dengan santainya menyusuri hutan ini.

"Guk!" Jawab Akamaru yang ada diatas kepala Kiba.

Baru saja berbicara sombong seperti itu, Kiba terkena perangkap jaring sehingga dirinya terkurung.

"Ah sial! Akamaru cepat gigit!" Kiba sendiripun mulai menggigit jaring dan diikuti oleh Akamaru.

Scene berpindah ke tempat Naruto dan Shikamaru vs Hayate.

Hayate melesat dengan kencangnya menuju dua bocah itu, Naruto langsung menyiapkan tantonya lalu ia memejamkan matanya.

Shikamaru sendiri langsung melompat jauh kebelakang menjaga jarak dengan Hayate.

"Oy Naruto! Cepat menghindar!" Teriak Shikamaru.

Jarak Hayate dan Naruto sudah sangat dekat. Hayate langsung menebas pedangnya secara vertikal.

TRING!

Naruto membuka sedikit Tantonya, timing yang pas bagi Naruto untuk menahan tebasan dari Hayate.

Hayate sedikit kaget akan kemampuan Naruto, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Shikamaru sekarang!" Setelah diberi perintah oleh Naruto, Shikamaru langsung merapal segel tangannya.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" Bayangan Shikamaru langsung menjalar kearah bayangan Hayate, Shikamaru mencoba mengunci pergerakan Hayate.

Hayate yang sadar dengan itu langsung melompat lambung kebelakang.

"Hampir saja, aku harus berhati-hati terhadap mereka. Terutama sibocah kuning itu. Aku harus melihat dulu kemampuan mereka."

Hayate membuat dua buah bunshin. Ketiganya langsung melesat kearah Naruto.

"Mikazuki no Mai!"

Hayate beserta bunshinnya mengepung dari tiga titik, mereka mencabut katananya. Ketiganya bergerak anggun di udara dan mulai menebaskan katananya kearah Naruto.

Dari hasil tebasan itu terbentuklah pola seperti bulan sabit.

'Apa dia mau membunuhku?!' batin Naruto.

Dengan Kenbunshokunya Naruto berhasil membaca seluruh pola setangan Hayate dan ia langsung menghindari hal itu dengan mudah.

Naruto yang melihat sebuah kesempatan langsung menginstruksikan sesuatu pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang mengerti langsung melompat kearah semak-semak dan bergerak berpindah tempat.

'Serangan dua arah?' Ekor mata Hayate terus mengikuti gerak Shikamaru sedangkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Naruto untuk menjaga jarak.

Naruto sendiri langsung melompat kearah Hayate. Hayate bersiap dengan katananya.

Naruto mencabut tantonya, ia dengan cepat menebaskan tantonya kedepan Hayate lalu disarungkannya kembali tantonya itu secara perlahan. Hayate sendiri hanya diam, karena tebasan Naruto hanya menebas angin didepannya.

Hayate tampak bingung, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terpental kebelakang. Hayate tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Rasanya ada sebuah benda yang mendorongnya.

Hayate terjatuh, ia mampu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Namun setelah menapak ditanah kali ini tubuhnya terasa sangat berat, entah kenapa gravitasi disekitarnya menjadi sangat kuat.

Hayate tak mampu berdiri.

Bofft!

Jasad Hayate berubah menjadi sebongkah kayu.

"Shikamaru!"

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" Bayangan Shikamaru langsung menjalar ketempat Hayate yang asli kini berada. Hayate melompat kebelakang.

"Serangan kalian sangat mudah terbaca!"

"Ya tapi sayangnya bukan seperti itu serangan kami yang sesungguhnya." Jawab Shikamaru sambil membatalkan Jutsunya.

Naruto melemparkan kunai kearah ranjau yang telah dipasang oleh panitia. Belasan kunai melesat kearah Hayate secara berinterval dan sejajar.

Karena masih dalam posisi mengudara, Hayate tidak bisa bermanuver sehingga ia harus menangkisnya. Saat hendak menangkis kunai, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan dan tiba-tiba seluruh kunai berhenti lalu terjatuh.

"Kagemane no Jutsu berhasil!" Ucap Shikamaru sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Timing yang pas Shika!" Naruto mengacungi jempol pada Shikamaru.

"Perhitungan yang bagus Naruto!"

Merekapun beradu tinju.

'Jadi begitu, bayangan dari kunai yang berjajar itu menjadi media dari jurus Nara itu. Dan bocah kuning itu, dia bisa memprediksi pergerakanku sampai sejauh ini, belum lagi kemampuannya yang tadi itu. Dia sangat berbahaya!' Batin Hayate.

Naruto berjalan kearah Hayate dan menebas papan target di dadanya. Setelah papan target itu hancur Shikamaru langsung membatalkan jurusnya.

"Kalian boleh melanjutkan perjalanan. Kerja bagus!" Hayate tersenyum pada dua bocah didepannya ini. Naruto dan Shikamaru juga membalas dengan senyuman.

Sementara disisi Sasuke dan Menma mereka terjebak oleh jutsu Izumo. Cairan lengket itu membuat mereka sulit bergerak.

"Sial!" Sasuke tampak kesal.

Namun Menma malah merapal segel tangannya.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Seketika muncul ribuan bunshin yang diciptakan Menma, Sasuke kaget melihat itu, ia tak percaya seorang Menma bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Sedangkan Izumo hanya tersenyum.

'Anak-anak ini memiliki potensi.' Batinnya.

Semua bunshin Menma langsung menyerang kearah Izumo. Izumo bisa menangkis dan membalas bunshin Menma, namun ini terlalu banyak. Satu persatu bunshin Menma hilang karena serangan Izumo.

"Tunggu apalagi teme?!" Teriak Menma.

Sasuke sadar dari keterkejutannya langsung merapal sebuah segel tangan.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke menyemburkan sebuah bola api yang memanjang kearah Izumo. Izumo yang merasakan hawa panas mendekatinya langsung melompat lambung keatas untuk menghindarinya.

Tak tinggal diam bunshin-bunshin Menma mengikuti pergerakan Izumo dan mereka serentak memfokuskan serangan kesatu titik. Yaitu papan target di dada Izumo.

Izumo terlempar ketanah. Asap mengepul disekitarnya. Saat asap mulai menipis terlihat papan target pada dada Izumo sudah hancur.

Menma berjingkrak kegirangan yang membuat dia terjatuh pada cairan lengket Izumo. Kini seluruh badannya tak bisa ia gerakan.

"Tolong! Tolong!" Racaunya.

"Bodoh!" Desis Sasuke pelan.

Izumo bangkit lalu membatalkan jutsunya. Mereka berdua bisa bergerak sekarang.

"Selamat! Kalian bisa melanjutkan perjalanan kalian!" Ucap Izumo sambil tersenyum.

"Oke!" Menma mengacungkan jempolnya.

Tak lama muncul Hayate.

"Oh mereka juga berhasil lolos?" Tanya Hayate sambil melihat Menma dan Sasuke.

Izumo hanya mengangguk, lalu ia melihat papan target Hayate yang hancur.

"Siapa yang mengalahkanmu?" Izumo balik bertanya.

"Naruto dan Shikamaru Nara."

"Wah bagus! Naruto dan Shika berhasil bertahan ya? Aku tidak akan kalah!" Menma langsung melesat melanjutkan perjalanannya. Diikuti Sasuke dibelakang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Hayate?" Tanya Izumo.

"Apanya?"

"Anak-anak itu."

"Yah mereka memiliki potensi." Hayate melihat keatas langit sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu para kunoichi sedang kewalahan karena mereka harus menghadapi Kotetsu. Senjata berat Kotetsu membuat mereka tak memiliki ruang untuk menyerang.

Lalu datang segerombolan serangga menggandrungi Kotetsu. Para murid laki-laki kecuali Naruto, Shikamaru, Menma, dan Sasuke telah sampai untuk membantu para kunoichi.

"Cepatlah kita mundur dulu!" Teriak Choji.

Semua mengangguk mengerti dan langsung mundur. Kotetsu sendiri sedang kesal karena banyak serangga yang mengganggu.

Siangpun berganti malam. Para murid akademi sedang beristirahat. Mereka semua sudah berkumpul.

"Sial! Kotetsu-san itu sangat sulit untuk dihadapi!" Kiba hanya menggerutu.

"Benar, belum masih ada dua Jonin yang tersisa. Apa kita bisa lulus?" tambah Sakura.

"Tenang! Kedua Jonin yang lain sudah aku kalahkan bersama Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shika!" Menma terlihat berbangga diri.

"Apa benar begitu?" Shino kini angkat bicara.

Mereka berempat mengangguk dengan kompak.

"Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah dimana tempat bossnya. Aku dan Shikamaru sudah mencari hampir keseluruh hutan ini tapi tidak menemukan apapun." Ujar Naruto.

"Belum lagi kita belum tau siapa dan bagaimana kemampuannya." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Naruto dan Sasuke benar. Kita harus tetap bersama untuk mengalahkan bossnya." Ucap Sakura, semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Waktu kita kurang lebih 9 jam lagi, kita cari bossnya saat fajar telah tiba."

Sementara mereka berkumpul dan membahas strategi, seekor katak kecil sudah memantau mereka sedari tadi.

Bersambung!


	4. Chapter 4

Tje Pretender

Preview chapter sebelumnya.

Berkat Naruto, Shikamaru, Menma, dan Sasuke, Hayate beserta Izumo dapat dikalahkan.

Para calon genin ini semakin dekat dengan tujuannya.

Chapter 4

Fajarpun tiba, Naruto dan kawan-kawan berhasil melumpuhkan Kotetsu. Yang tersisa kini tinggal bossnya.

Mereka sudah mencari hampir ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Namun tetap saja nihil.

"Sial! Kalau beguni terus kita tidak akan lulus!" Menma hanya sibuk menggerutu sepanjang jalan.

"Daripada begitu, kenapa kau tidak buat dirimu berguna? Gunakanlah bayanganmu yang banyak itu!" Ujar Kiba.

Naruto memfokuskan dirinya berusaha mencari si boss dengan Kenbunshokunya, didapatinya lah seekor katak yang terus mengikuti mereka dari malam.

"Kenapa aku tidak sadar.." Gumam Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah menemukan bossnya!" Seru Naruto yang membuat semua orang kaget.

"Dimana dimana?" Tanya semua orang.

Naruto berjalan santai menuju katak itu. Lalu ia menunjuk katak tersebut.

"Kau bercanda? Hahaha bodoh." Semua orang kecuali Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Menma menertawai Naruto.

Tak lama muncul kepulan asap dari katak tadi.

"Kalian lah yang bodoh." Terdengar suara berat dari dalam asap yang mengepul tersebut.

Asappun mulai memudar dan mulai menampakkan wujud dari sang pemilik suara.

"Jangan-jangan..!"

"Ya! Aku bossnya! Jiraiya no Gama Sennin!" Jiraiya memasang pose khasnya.

"Bossnya salah satu dari legenda sannin?" Semua orang tampak terkejut. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto dan Menma. Tepatnya mereka tidak mengerti. Mereka malah berpikir siapa itu Jiraiya?

"Aku kecewa karena hanya ada satu orang yang bisa mengetahui keberadaanku! Padahal kalian punya beberapa orang dengan kemampuan mata yang hebat!"

Sasuke dan Hinata langsung merasa tersindir. Hinata menunduk. Lain halnya dengan Hinata, Sasuke merasa sangat kesal.

"Jika ini medan perang sungguhan, sedari tadi malam mungkin kalian sudah tewas."

"Banyak omong!" Sasuke yang sudah merapal segel tangan sedari tadi langsung menyemburkan bola api ke arah Jiraiya.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Tak tinggal diam Jiraiya merapal segel tangan dengan sangat cepat.

"Jangan sombong bocah!"

"Katon: Endan!"

Jiraiyapun menyemburkan beberapa peluru api. Saat kedua jurus itu bertabrakan terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar. Namun tetap api milik Jiraiya lebih kuat.

Sasuke langsung melompat menghindari api milik Jiraiya.

Tak tinggal diam beberapa murid akademi yang lain langsung menyerang Jiraiya dengan sembrononya.

"Ayo! Akamaru! Gatsuga!"

Kiba berputar bersama Akamaru dengan sangat cepat hingga membentuk seperti bor yang langsung melesat menuju Jiraiya.

"Hari Jizo!"

Kini rambut Jiraiya langsung memanjang dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Gatsuga milik Kiba langsung menghantam Jiraiya. Kiba langsung terpental karena pertahanan Jiraiya sangat kokoh dan kuat.

"Hari Jigoku!"

Kini dari rambut Jiraiya yang menyelimuti tubuhnya itu melontarkan ratusan jarum baja menuju para murid akademi itu.

"Aduh apa aku berlebihan?" Gumam Jiraiya.

Naruto langsung mencabut tantonya dan menangkis seluruh jarum yang menuju kearahnya.

Shikamaru berlindung di balik sebuah pohon, Menma dan Sasuke bergerak melompat-lompat menghindari jarum-jarum itu.

Sedangkan beberapa murid lainnya yang posisinya berada dekat dengan Jiraiya terkena luka akibat jarum Jiraiya.

"Kalian mundur lah! Jangan ceroboh seperti itu!" Teriak Naruto pada teman-temannya. Namun jawaban yang diterima Naruto malah kurang mengenakkan.

"Sial! Orang sepertimu bisa apa hah?!"

"Ya benar itu, bisa apa kau?!"

"Walaupun kalian kuat, kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya seorang diri! Tapi kita bisa jika melakukannya bersama dengan strategi yang matang! Cukup dengarkan lah saran dari orang lemah ini!" Balas Naruto. Semuanya langsung terdiam.

Jiraiya tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Malah sepertinya dia yang paling kuat diantara kalian! Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jiraya.

"Naruto!" Jawab Naruto tanpa menambahkan nama Vinsmoke.

"Oh? Namamu mirip dengan tokoh dalam bukuku! Kebetulan sekali ya! Hahaha."

"Baiklah bersiaplah Naruto!"

"Shikamaru bersiaplah di belakangku! Sasuke dan Menma bantu aku di sini!" Semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

Jiraiya langsung melesat kearah empat anak itu. Ia langsung menghantamkan tinjunya dengan sangat kearas menuju Naruto.

Naruto masih mampu menahan pukulan itu dengan tantonya. Lalu Menma muncul dari udara dangan kedua bunshinnya bersiap memukul Jiraiya.

Dengan satu lengan Jiraiya menepis Menma beserta bunshinnya sehingga membuat Menma terpental dan bunshinnya menghilang.

Di belakang Sasuke telah menyiapkan sebuah Fuma Shuriken, lalu dilemparnya shuriken berukuran besar itu menuju Jiraiya.

Jiraiya yang melihat itu langsung melompat menghindarinya, namun Sasuke tak tinggal diam, ia menarik string yang terikat pada shuriken itu sehingga membuat arahnya berbalik mengejar Jiraiya.

Tak tinggal diam Kagemane milik Shikamarupun mengejar Jiraiya yang melompat-melompat menghindari shuriken Sasuke.

Jiraiya melempar beberapa shuriken kearah Shikamaru untuk menghilangkan konsentrasinya. Shikamarupun membatalkan Kagemane miliknya.

Shuriken Sasuke semakin mendekat. Dengan timing yang pas Jiraiya menangkap shuriken itu menggunakan kedua tangannya dan balik melemparkannya kearah Sasuke.

Jiraiya melihat sekitar, Naruto telah menghilang dari posisi sebelumnya. Naruto tiba-tiba berada di depan Jiraya bersiap menebasnya dengan tantonya.

Tebasan vertikal itu langsung ditahan Jiraiya dengan Kunainya. Mereka saling menebas dan menangkis. Hingga akhirnya tanto Naruto menusuk ujung bolong kunai milik Jiraiya dan melemparkannya.

Naruto bersiap menebas kembali Jiraiya namun kaki Jiraiya menendang lengan Naruto yang membuat tantonya terlempar ke atas.

Dengan sangat cepat Jiraiya meninju Naruto, namun tinju dari Jiraiya bisa dihindari oleh Naruto. Narutopun dengan cepat menjadikan lengan Jiraiya sebagai tumpuan untuk salto. Salah satu kaki Naruto mengenai kaki Jiraiya dan kaki satunya menendang ujung tanto miliknya yang masih mengudara, sehingga tanto itu melesat lalu menggores sedikit menggores pelipis Jiraiya.

Semua yang melihat pertarungan itu hanya bisa diam dan takjub, bagaimana mungkin seorang Naruto yang terkenal lemah mampu melukai seorang legenda seperti Jiraiya.

"Boleh juga Naruto!" Jiraiya mengacungkan jempol pada Naruto.

"Namun sebaiknya kau bersiap, aku akan sedikit serius sekarang.." Lanjut Jiraiya.

Tak akan membiarkan hal tersebut Naruto dengan sigap menebaskan tantonya kedepan, semuanya bingung apa yang Naruto tebas, Naruto hanya menebas angin di depan Jiraiya. Kecuali Shikamaru. Ia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi, ia langsung bersiap dengan Kagemanenya.

Lalu ia menyarungkan kembali tantonya. Saat seluruh tantonya sudah tersarungi, tiba-tiba gaya tarik gravitasi di sekitar Jiraiya bertambah dengan sangat kuat. Jiraiyapun sulit mengangkat tubuhnya.

Gaya tarik itu semakin kuat hingga membuat Jiraiya menyatu dengan tanah. Tanah disekitar Jiraiyapun retak.

"Shikamaru!"

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" Bayangan Shikamaru langsung mengunci bayangan milik Jiraiya.

Perlahan efek gravitasi milik Naruto mulai menghilang namun gerakan Jiraiya kini terkunci oleh Kagemane milik Shikamaru.

Namun Jiraiya masih bisa meronta.

"Si..sial kuat sekali!" Shikamaru dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba menahannya.

"Semuanya!"

Semua murid akademi langsung melompat kearah Jiraiya dan menindihnya. Jiraiyapun dapat dilumpuhkan.

Namun tiba-tiba tubuh Jiraiya langsung berubah menjadi kodok. Kodok itu menjulurkan lidahnya kepada para murid.

Jiraiya yang asli kini sedang duduk di atas pohon tak jauh dari para murid itu.

"Duh hampir saja.." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Sial!" semua murid tampak kecewa.

"Sayangnya waktu kalian sudah habis, tak ada satupun dari kalian yang berhasil mendapatkan ikat kepala dariku."

Semua murid menundukkan kepalanya.

"Angkat kepala kalian!"

Suara dari seorang kake paruh baya mengagetkan para murid akademi itu.

"Sa-sandaime-sama?" Semua terkejut karena kedatangan seorang Hokage.

"Jiji?" ujar Naruto pelan.

"Kemana semangat api kalian.. Shinobi Konohagakure?"

"Shinobi?"

"Konoha?"

Semua murid tampak bingung.

"Ya benar.. Kalian resmi menjadi Shinobi Konoha! Kalian lolos menjadi seorang Genin!"

Semuanya bersorak gembira, kecuali Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Tapi kami gagal mendapatkan ikat kepala itu.." Ujar Naruto.

"Bukan itu tujuan dari ujian kali ini Naruto.. Tujuan dari ujian kali ini adalah bagaimana kalian bisa bekerjasama sebagai tim, dan ternyata kalian berhasil! Dan itu semua berkat dirimu.. Naruto! Selamat!" Semua murid.. ah tidak semua Genin kini tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Hari ini pulanglah dan istirahat, ini hari yang panjang bagi kalian!"

"Ha'i Sandaime-sama" Seluruh Shinobi langsung membungkuk memberi hormat pada Sandaime.

Hari itupun ditutup oleh kelulusan para murid.

Para Genin kini berencana mengadakan pesta kelulusan dengan memakan Yakiniku.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang terlihat sangat gembira.

Lalu mereka menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke yang terpisah dari gerombolan itu.

"Apa kau mau ikut Naruto, Sasuke?" Ajak Choji, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Menma, dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

Akhirnya, apa yang ditunggu-tunggu bagi Naruto, memiliki banyak teman yang mau menerimanya.

Air mata Narutopun meleleh, ia sangat senang kali ini. Semuanya tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Maafkan kami Naruto.." Kiba sedikit menunduk karena malu.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tak apa! Jadi tunggu apa lagi?"

Merekapun menghabiskan malam mereka dengan berpesta yakiniku.

Sementara itu di sebrang dunia sana.

"Bagaimana ini Judge-sama? Alat ini belum siap jika untuk mengirim seluruh pasukan secara bersamaan."

"Aku tau.. aku akan sempurnakan mesin ini dalam beberapa tahun kedepan.." Judge meninggalkan ruangan tempat alat yang menghubungkan kedua dunia itu.

Kembali ke dunia ninja.

Di suatu tempat di dalam gua terdapat beberapa orang yang berkumpul di sana.

Tak lama sebuah venus trap muncul keluar dari dalam tanah.

"Laporannya Zetsu!" Ucap seorang pria bertopeng.

"Dia bisa kita gunakan dan kekuatannya cukup menarik!" Jawab venus trap yang disebut Zetsu itu.

"Begitu?"

"Dan dia juga bersama bocah Kyuubi itu, jika kita bisa menangkap keduanya, rencana mata bulan akan sangat mudah terwujud." Kali ini sisi hitam dari Zetsu atau Kuro Zetsu yang menjawab.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, aku ingin semuanya siap terlebih dahulu. Bukan begitu Nagato?"

"Ya.."

Bersambung!


End file.
